Digimon: Digital Monsters After The Part
by Re-ReandDimitriaDarkBFF
Summary: This Takes Place Right After The Season 3 Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1- A Promise I Can Keep

**Chapter 1- A Promise I Can Keep**

(This takes place right after the end of season 3) I do not own any copyright! BTW

Takato POV

My eyes widened, "Yeah! Just wait Guilomon I'm Coming!" I told the portal. I really don't know exactly why I was talking to the portal but, I was. I exited Guilomon's hideout and ran straight for home.

By the time I got there I was out of breath.

"Takato! You're home!" my mother exclaimed. "Yeah." I panted. I ran up to my room and shut the door. Or more like slammed it.

I picked up the phone and dialed the first number I could think of.

Jeri.

I held the phone to my ear and then suddenly I hear Jeri. *Takato?* she asked me sounding quite surprised. "Yeah. Jeri it's me." I replied. *Oh, okay so why did you call me?* she asked. "I have good news." I said. *And What good news would that be?* She replied. " I found a portal in Guilomon's old hideout." I told her. And over the phone there was *….* silence. "Jeri? Jeri?" I called into the phone and then she hangs up.

Confused I called the others, Kazu, Kenta, Riyo, Rika, Henry and Suzi, and Ai and Mako. And told them all about the portal that I'd found in Guilomon's Old hideout. They all sounded really excited.

Suddenly, my bedroom door swings open and Jeri is standing there with the biggest smile on her face. "Hey Jeri!" I said as I welcomed her into my room. "Oh Takato!" she said and then threw her arms around my neck.

Stunned I hugged her back my face bright red. Then, all of a sudden, she kissed me.

I kissed her back. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

"That is why I'm here." She said and then sighed as she put her head on my chest. "Well then," I asked her, "will you go out with me?" Jeri Looked up at me and said, "Yes."

The next day after school Kazu, Kenta, Riyo, Rika, Ai, Mako, Jeri, and I all went to Guilomon's hideout and talked about when we all were going to go to the digital world to find our partners.

We decided that we were going to go in 2 days and ,with a lot of effort and persuasion, were able to convince Henry to let Suzi come along.

**Two Days Later**

We all met back at Guilomon's old hideout. Kazu and Kenta I think over-packed. "Okay everyone are you ready to go?" I asked the rest. "Did you even have to ask Takato?" replied Terriormon. "I'll take that as a yes." I said and then we all jumped into the portal to the digital world.


	2. Chapter 2- Separated

**Chapter 2- Separated**

Hey! It's Takato! Last time on Digimon: Digital Monsters After The Part Ryo, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Suzi, Ai, Mako, and I all jumped into a portal to the Digital World after I had found it in Guilomon's old hideout!

Jeri POV

OMPH! I landed in the digital world. "Hey! Is everyone alright?" I call out to the others and everyone replies with groans and moans. I looked around to find that everything was back to normal and we landed in the same spot as we had the first time we were here.

"Takato?" I call, "Jeri!" he replied as he swept me up into a big hug and then kissed me. I blushed. "Hey! Gogglehead do you mind telling the rest of us what's going on?" Rika demanded. "Well," Takato replied sheepishly, "Jeri and I are dating." He blushed. Everyone gasped in shock. "Hey!" Kazu said, "Ryo when are you gonna ask Rika out? Cause It's gonna happen eventually man!" "Hey!" Ryo defended.

Then all of a sudden I hear "AHHHHH!" there was a pink beam of data coming straight at us! We all ran for our lives. I looked behind me and Takato was being swept up by the pink data stream! "Takato!" I cried, but it was too late he was already gone and mysteriously the pink data stream disappeared. "Well that's weird." Ryo remarked. "Yeah, weird," replied Henry

"Henwy, whrer dwid Twakatwo gwo?" Suzi asked Henry. "I don't know Suzi." Replied Henry. Then suddenly, a dust storm started. We all ran for a nearby cave. When we reached the cave Ai and Mako were nowhere to be found! "Ai! Mako!" I called, but there was no reply.

"Jeri! get back inside the cave!" ordered Henry. "Ai and Mako are gone!" I told the rest of the group.

"Yeah Jeri, we know, but there is nothing we can do until we can come up with a plan!" reasoned Ryo. Rika nodded in agreement. I sighed. I knew Ryo was right, but I just couldn't sit there and not try. I joined the others.

"Alright," said Rika, "What's the plan?"


	3. Chapter 3 - All Alone

**Chapter 3- All Alone**

Hey! It's Jeri! Last chapter Ai, Mako, and Takato got transported to another part of the digital world by these pink data things! Then a dust storm started and Ryo, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Suzi, and I ran for cover! Then they forced me not to go out and look for Takato, but instead to help them come up with a plan!

Rika POV

"Well, let's just hope that this plan goes well!" I said to the others. "Don't worry Rika," Kazu reassured me, "I mean dude! We've got Ryo! There is nothing to worry about!" Ryo sweatdropped. I giggled. "What's so funny, Rika?" Ryo asked me. "Nothing!" I replied. "Sure…" Ryo replied, unconvinced.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but Kenta and I are going to go and find Marineangemon and Gaurdromon without you guys!" Kazu announced. "Hey!" Kenta complained, "I was supposed to tell them that!" "No you weren't!" Kazu retorted. "What do you think Ryo?" Kenta and Kazu simultaneously asked Ryo. They turned and glared at each other.

Ryo sweatdropped. "Ugh, just go." He replied, mildly irritated. "Fine!" Kenta said as he and Kazu (Still arguing) walked, or more like shoved each other out of the cave.

Suddenly, a few moments later we hear echoes of screams and cries of help from Kazu and Kenta. The worst part was we couldn't help them because we didn't know where they were, but we all knew what happened to them. They were taken by a pink data stream.

Jeri POV

"Well I don't know about you, but did any of you notice that once the data stream had Takato, it just, disappeared?" Ryo replied, "Same thing with Kazu and Kenta, they didn't scream very long." A few people nodded they're heads. "You know what, I'm just gonna go outside and see if the dust storm has passed." Ryo said after a few minutes of silence. As he got up to leave, a slender hand grabbed his wrist with a firm grip. "Wait!" Rika called, "Ryo do you want me to come with you?" "No, but thanks Rika" Ryo replied shaking his head. They both nodded at each other. We watched him as he stood up and then exited the cave.

Ryo POV

I exited the cave just to take a look around, but I had this gut feeling that even though it seemed as if the dust storm had already passed, something just didn't feel right. Everything was so calm, too calm. I decided to go against my gut feeling and walk a few feet from the mouth of the cave._ A few feet wouldn't hurt _I thought to myself. I hated it even more when that gut feeling was right. Just then, suddenly, a pink data stream appeared out of the sky and it began to head straight for me._ Oh no, run Ryo! Run! Why aren't you running? Run! _I kept telling myself but, I froze knowing that, in my mind, it was useless to try and run because eventually, the pink data stream would catch up to me.

Even though I kept telling myself that, the closer and closer that pink data stream got towards me, the more it made me want to run back into the cave, and the more frightened I became. Eventually though, the pink data stream finally got me and the next thing I knew I'd blacked out.

Jeri POV

About three hours had passed since Ryo went outside to see if the dust storm had passed and Henry, Suzi, and I were becoming worried. Especially Rika, who was continually pacing back and forth, back and forth to the point where it was starting to get annoying. "Rika, Will you just stop pacing?! It's becoming really annoying." I said loosening some of the tension that lingered in the air. "I'm sorry Jeri, But I'm just really, really worried about Ryo." Rika replied. "I know," I replied and then quickly added, "So why don't you go and take a look outside to see if he's there." Rika nodded as she stood up and then exited the dark cave.

Rika POV

I walked towards the entrance of the cave and looked around for any sign of Ryo, but there was none. I decided a couple of steps from the entrance of the cave and then suddenly, a pink data stream appeared and then made a B-line straight for me. The next thing I knew was black, nothing.

Henry POV

Another four hours passed and neither, Rika, nor Ryo, had returned. _One of those pink data streams must have gotten Rika _I thought as Jeri, Suzi, and I became more worried by the minute. We just sat in silence for four hours, with the occasional words from Suzi.

Finally, I broke the silence. "Hey, Jeri, you there?" I call out to Jeri in the darkness of the cave, my voice echoing of the walls of the cave. "Yes, I'm here Henry." Jeri replied softly. "I think that Suzi and I should go and look for the others while you stay here, in case anyone else finds their way back here." I say. "Okay, but before you go, while we were running for cover from the dust storm, I saw a dead tree. Could you bring me some of the wood so I can build a fire?" she asks. I relpy, "Sure, that'd be nice, to be able to see at least." I stand up and fumble my way out of the cave.

About an hour later I'd finished collecting enough wood for a fire and **lots** of extra fire wood. "Okay, that's all of it!" I declare, wiping the sweat from my brow. "Thank You, Henry." Jeri replies, the orange glow from the fire shining on her skin.

I sit down on the cave's cold stone floor and lean back against the wall of the cave. The cold stone feels good against my sweaty body. Silence falls over the cave, until Jeri speaks, "Aren't you and Suzi going to go look for the others?" she asks me curiously. _Crap! She's right, I did say that Suzi and I were going to go look for the others as soon as I was done bringing Jeri firewood! _I realized. "Yeah!" I say, caught a little off guard. I stand back up and find Suzi sitting in the far corner of the cave, using the canned food that Kenta had left as building blocks. "Suzi!" I call out to her. She looks up. "Wes?" she answers as she cocks her head to the side. "Come on," I tell her, "We're gonna go and find Takato, Ryo, and Rika!" She smiles excitedly, "Wrilly?!" she asks me.

I nod. "Cwool!" she says as she stops playing with the canned food and stands up. "Cwome on wet's gwo!" she exclaims as she takes my hand and I turn to Jeri and wave goodbye, and then Suzi and I walk out of the cave hand-in-hand. In the distance I hear Jeri calling out to us, "Be careful you two!"

Jeri POV

Silence. I break the long silence with a sigh. _I miss Takato. _I thought to myself. The truth was I missed everyone, even Kazu and Kenta, as annoying as they were they kept most situations from being too grim, but I missed Takato the most. I was all alone in the cave with only the crackling of the fire to keep me company. I was all alone, all alone.

Hey! And chapter 3 is finally finished! I also wanted to tell you that since school for me is starting in 2 weeks, that there will probably not be new chapters posted as often as I would like, BUT I will promise you that I will not stop posting new chapters until I finish the story! Anyway, see you next chapter! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4- Lost

**Chapter 4- Lost**

Hey guys it's Rika! Last chapter Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and I got transported by pink data streams. Henry left with Suzi to try and find us, leaving Jeri all alone in the cave!

Ryo's POV

My eyes flutter open. _Where am I?_ I ask myself as I sit up a little too fast making myself a little dizzy._ Woah, head rush! _ I thought to myself as I looked around me. _I was transported to the gear world. This was where I met Henry, Takato, Rika, Kazu, and Kenta. This is where they found me in the Digital World! _I thought happily. My happy thought was short-lived though. _I have to find Ai, Mako, and Cyberdramon!_ I told myself.

I slowly get up to avoid a major head rush again. I set out to find Cyberdramon and the others. I pull out my Digivice and try to contact Rika, with no luck. I continue walking, hoping I'll run into someone. _Wait! My backpack!_ I remembered. I had brought a backpack full of food and water in case something like this happened. I felt my back and let out a sigh of relief. It was still there.

**Two Days Later….**

I kept walking. My feet hurt, and I was almost out of food. I had only two days worth of food left in the backpack. _I hope Rika's okay…_ I think to myself as I begin to drag my feet on the ground.

Just then, I hear my name being called. "Ryo! Ryo!" I hear. It sounds like Ai, Mako, and Caulimon. I look up and find three figures running towards me. I was right! I let out a sigh of relief. _They're okay! _

Finally, they aren't figures anymore they are Ai, Mako, and Caulimon! "Ryo!" Ai cried. "You're okay!" Mako commented. "Ryo! Do you have any cream puffs?" Caulimon asks me. I laugh and reply, "No Caulimon, Sorry I don't have any Cream Puff." Caulimon gives me a look of disappointment.

I turn to Ai and Mako. "Have you guys seen the others?" I ask them. They shake their heads. Mako asks me, " Where's Cyberdramon?" I reply, "I don't know, but do you guys wanna help me find him?" I ask them. "Sure!" they all replied enthuastically. I nod.

"Let's start first thing tomorrow morning!" I declare. They nod in agreement. We set up camp and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. _Sweet Dreams Rika._ I whispered to myself. _ Sweet Dreams…._

Hey Guys! Sorry about the delay. School starts on Monday and both Cheerleading and Cross Country Season have Started. See you Next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5- Reunion

Hey! Sorry about the delay of this chapter, school just started and everything. So, I will only be posting After the Part on Sundays and Together Again on Saturdays. If I do have time I will post more, but it's not likely since I have other writing projects that are in-progress. Also, I've been thinking about starting a story based off of season 4 of digimon. Please feel free to voice your opinion via review of this chapter. Now, On with the chapter!

Hey guys! It's Ryo here! Last chapter I woke up in the gear world where I first met the other Digimon Tamers. After figuring out where I was I tried, but failed, to contact Rika and then soon after I found Ai, Mako and Caulimon!

**Chapter 5- Reunion**

**Days later…..**

Jeri's POV

I was sitting in the cave as I usually did now, because there wasn't much to do in the cave, with the fire burning and crackling, sending speckles of ash into the cave.

Just then, I heard a voice. _ I must have gone insane! I'm hearing things!_ I thought to myself. "Jeri," the voice called out. I waited a few moments. It called out to me again, "Jeri?"

_Okay, so I'm not hearing things, good._ I reassured myself as I replied, "Yes? Who's there?"

Then the person emerges from the shadows. I gasp. "Takato!" I exclaim as I fly into his arms and hug him. "Jeri!" he replies as he hugs me back and then kisses me. We break apart. "I missed you so much!" I say as I lead him over towards the fire.

Takato's POV

"I missed you too." I tell her as we lean against the log 'bench' and cuddle. "You'll never believe what I had to do to find you." I tell her. She replies, "Well what DID you have to go through to find me?" "Well, why don't I tell you since we have nothing else to do." I say. She nods and listens to me attentively as I recount my entire adventure.


End file.
